<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worries Of An Elven Monk by JadeLoverXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157918">Worries Of An Elven Monk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD'>JadeLoverXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interactive Fanfiction Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evertree Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because fuck Luca Imperion that's why, F/M, Fluff, I love orion, Light angst? Idk, Someone give Gunther and Ruby a hug, Stupid Elven monk falls in love with an even stupid Brownie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Orion.<br/>I will marry him and murder everyone that say otherwise.</p><p>Just my OC Rsyan and Orion chillin' in Lux. Not really because Orion is lost as fuck. Send help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orion/Female Character, Orion/Main Character (The Evertree Saga), Orion/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interactive Fanfiction Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worries Of An Elven Monk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rsyan runs a hand over her tightly coiled hair and plops down on her couch. </p><p>Life in Lux was hard, but at least she was happy. And tired. She unlaces her boots and kicks them off, heads into the kitchen to munch on an apple and uses magic to draw a bath.</p><p>She still had to pay rent, which wasn't a problem, she helped her sister get enrolled into a school in the city, which was a minor problem because she had to pay for her tuition.</p><p>Without thinking, she lands face down in her bed, groaning into the pillows before flipping onto her back, waving her fingers to extinguish the candle light on her bedside table and sighs, exhaustion pulling at her until a solid mass is above her.</p><p>"Orion you stupid elf I know that's you."</p><p>His lips crash against hers roughly, not giving her a chance to even get a breath of air until he pulls back, "You should really learn to lock your windows," he says by way of greeting.</p><p> She wraps her arms around his neck and nips at his jaw, her eyes adjusting to the dark to see him close his eyes tightly, "Don't play innocent I know you teleported in here."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p> "Mm," she trails up to his ear and nips at the slight tip, "I think you do."</p><p> His body shudders above her and moves, him sitting up and dragging her up into his lap facing him, "I'm not supposed to be here," he mumbles into her neck, running his nose along the base.</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p> "I got extra time off."</p><p>Light erupts from the candles in the room, a warm glow settling over them both, "It sounds like you're proposing."</p><p>Orion scowls, his emerald eyes narrowed, "Very funny." </p><p>"You know what is funny though?" Rsyan leans back a little and grins smugly, a finger poking him in his exposed chest through his monk robes, "I didn't do anything to get you over here."</p><p>It turns out the Lord Luca Imperion's bodyguard actually had feelings for a Brownie such as herself. She wasn't complaining either, she was actually happy she got to see him for the first time this month.</p><p> Orion rolls his eyes and stands without letting her go, hooking his arms under her thighs and placing them in either side of his waist effortlessly, "I shouldn't like being this close to you."</p><p>"Hey Ion?" The nickname she gave him passes through her lips, drawing his attention as she places her small hands on his face,</p><p>"Imperion can't get what he can't have. No matter how hard he tries. In other words darling, fuck the stupid lordling. I don't care."</p><p>"You should not say such things you will come to regret," he says with a smile.</p><p>"And why is that? You'll hurt me if I keep going? I might just enjoy it."</p><p> The smile fades and a frown replaces it, "Don't... say that."</p><p>"Sorry," she says sheepishly and squirms in his grip for him to let her go, but his grip only tightens as he pulls her closer, "Orion..."</p><p> "Lord Imperion is dangerous Rsyan, and as amusing as it is to see you joke about him—"</p><p>"Ion, I love you, but I'm serious," she holds up a finger to stop him from commenting, "I honestly don't give a shit what part of me he wants, he's never gonna get it."</p><p>He argues, "But what if he already has you?" Through me? His unasked question hangs in the air as he only tightens is grip on her, and speaks with a heaviness, "If something happened to you..."</p><p> She kisses him then, a soft plant in his lips as she nudges her nose with his, she was lucky enough to have a sweet, broody elf all to herself (well not entirely but still), "Then meeting you, falling for you was the best decision I've ever made."</p><hr/><p>Orion doesn't sleep that night, he rarely ever does. Rsyan snores softly and rolls over into her side, a weird feeling forming in his chest as he watches her. </p><p>And rolled his eyes as she realized she slept without a shirt.<br/>If he went back in time to tell himself that he would eventually find himself following after a Brownie such as Rsyan, he would have laughed at himself for being a weakling, and dismissed himself.</p><p>Being with Rsyan made him... happy. Years of training to be a monk never taught him that, which was one of the things he hated. Once upon a time, he used to be a bright child... until he wasn't.</p><p>He looks out the window at the city bathed in moonlight, a silent sigh escaping his lips as he does.</p><p>He still feared for what Imperion would do if he knew he was with Rsyan. Whatever the Lord wanted, he got. No one stepped in his way or tried to deny him.</p><p>And foolishly, Orion wanted to be the one to deny him, regardless of what she had already said about Imperion. He wanted Rsyan all to himself, to be selfish and not share her with the rest of the world...</p><p>Orion's eyes widen as he looks over at the sleeping Brownie, <em>Dear Gods I am in love with this woman.</em></p><p>A fool. That's what he was.</p><p>It was a fools hope to want to be with someone like her. Who didn't look at him as an enemy for once. Who looked at him with so much longing and love...</p><p>"Orion?" Rsyan asks groggily, "I can feel you thinking so stop, and get in this bed right now."</p><p>"T-that's not—" he splutters, just as she waves a hand and uses magic to force him over next to the bed.</p><p>"Stop over thinking about things and hold me. I'm cold," she demands and scoots over to make room for him.</p><p>He shucks off the top of his robe, leaving him in just his pants and slides in next to her, and places her on his chest with a surprising gentleness. Her bare chest presses into his own, reminding him that she was shirtless and ignores it. Yes, she was attractive, rightfully so, but he didn't want to start anything she didn't want.</p><p> "You're very warm."</p><p> He feels his face heat, "Um, thank you?"</p><p>She buried her face into his neck and inhales a shiver wracking her spine before she drags her lips up and down his collarbone—not to arouse, but to soothe him. </p><p>And it worked. Not five minutes later, after staring down at her his eyelids get heavy and falls asleep with her on his chest. The last thing he remembers is her telling him he should sleep more often.</p><p>And he considered, with her, he just might.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>